The Vasquez Effect
by Sideos
Summary: Oneshot. Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron find the IZ dimension...but something has gone wrong. Something terrible has happpend in this world, but how did this happen? The cause is just as shocking as the result...


Invader Sideos presents: The Vasquez effect.

Beta done by Sanoon.

This is one of a few oneshots I'm gonna work on for a while. Writing big long chaptered fics are fun, but I just feel like I wanna do short fics and oneshots for a while. Tis all good.

So yea, this fic is kinda a comment on how people often pair the worlds of JTHM and IZ together (hence the name 'Vasquez Effect'). It also came from watching one of them 'Jimmy Timmy Power Hour' shows they have on Nicktoons. And finally, its also me just having a laugh at how different IZ is to other Nicktoon shows, due to its profound creepiness.

Enjoy you swine's.

I own nothing, I want nothing, leave me alone you damn telemarketers!

--------------------

Timmy Turner tapped his foot impatiently. The teenager was standing in his room with an annoyed look on his face. Downstairs the sound of music and laughter and a general good time could be heard.

However, the boy was still in his room and not joining the party downstairs. Why? Because he was looking to see if there where any more guests that could arrive. His room was filled with presents he had received. The walls had all sorts of posters of comic book heroes even one or two anime posters and various high school rock bands. By his bed he had a fishbowl but with no fish inside.

The boy was wearing a pair of new looking trainers, baggy blues jeans, a pink t-shirt over a white-sleeved top and a pink baseball hat. He also had a watch on his right wrist which had a pink strap and a green face. The boy had bright blue eyes and a pair of noticeably large buck teeth. He was slim and about average height for his age, but considering today was his birthday; you could call him short for his age. It was a technicality really.

He sighed angrily and folded his arms. "Are you done yet?"

He was addressing the teenager sitting in front of him, who was rapidly typing away on a laptop. The boy had light brown hair that went up in a quaff, blue eyes, and was tall and thin for his age and his skin was paler then most. He was wearing an orange shirt which was unbuttoned to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. He was also wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a pair of converse sneakers.

This boy held up a finger, yet amazingly he didn't lose his typing speed. "Don't rush genius."

Timmy rolled his eyes, "Of course, you're Jimmy Neutron, teen genius. More like Jimmy Neutron, teen slowpoke."

Jimmy kept on typing. "Just remember who it was that managed to open the gates to those joining dimensions. Without me, your party would be dead."

Timmy huffed. "Yea? Well just remember who invited you here anyway!"

The two had been in the room most of the day. They had been bringing people from opposing dimensions into Timmy's dimension. They had been rather successful as the sound coming from downstairs indicated. The laptop was connected to a large metal circle that was leaned up against an empty wall. Right now it wasn't doing anything apart from covering up a large section of the wall, but this was the gate that Jimmy and Timmy had been bringing people through all day.

Although, now it had been almost ten minutes since the gate had picked any new dimension up, thus the reason why Timmy was getting angry.

Timmy paced up and down about three times before growling again. "COME ON, dude! It's been ages! There's obviously none left, let's go party!"

Jimmy leaned back in his spinney computer chair, but he didn't take his eyes from the screen. "Be patient, I'm sure there's at least one left, just gimmie a few more minutes."

"No," Timmy answered with a slight pout, "You can stay up here and be boring, but I'm going downstairs to enjoy my own party."

The boy turned and walked towards the bedroom door, but just as he reached it there was a pinging sound from the laptop.

Jimmy spun the chair around to face the pink-hated boy and crossed his arms with a smug look on his face.

There was a short moment of silence before Timmy threw up his arms. "OK! You're smart, I'm not. Is that what you want to hear?"

Jimmy grinned widely. "Yup!" He then spun back around to the screen, resuming his typing, but at a less furious pace.

Timmy wandered over to the screen and looked interested, but in actual fact he hadn't a clue what the other teen was doing. However, he could tell by the expression on Jimmy's face that whatever it was it could be trouble.

"What? What's the matter?" Timmy asked while placing a hand on the back of the chair.

Jimmy's eyes narrowed. "There's something odd about the signal...like its being interfered with something."

Timmy raised an eyebrow, "So...what? Can we go and invite some people there or what?"

"Oh yea, we can go in," Jimmy stated casually, "But-"

"Well!" Timmy interrupted, causing Jimmy to glair at him, "Let's go then, the more people at my party the merrier!"

The smarter teenager closed and rubbed his eyes with a thumb and fore-finger. "Ok, I'll punch in the coordinates and you get the machine running."

Jimmy went back to looking at the laptop and after a few taps on the keyboard and clicks on the inbuilt mouse he gave the thumbs up to Timmy. Timmy then whispered to his watch and suddenly, almost like magic, the gateway opened.

It wasn't like some huge spinning vortex, or some wavy mirror, it was just like someone had opened a door to another room, or like looking out of an open window.

They looked through the vortex into the world they were about to enter, and while none of them admitted it; they both felt a shiver of fear run up their spines.

The world wasn't bright and filled with life like Timmy's, or bulgy and smooth like Jimmy's. This world was dark. Shadows seemed to be everywhere, things where covered in dirt and stains. The houses seemed to loom up out of the ground and every edge seemed sharp, like you could cut yourself on them. There was little of the life that Timmy's world had; in fact it looked rather dead.

Timmy looked to Jimmy, who had a similar creped-out expression on his face. "Dude, are you sure this is the right place?"

Jimmy nodded but didn't look at Timmy. "Yea, I'm positive...but...this is weird. None of the other worlds looked like this."

"Whatcha think happened?" The pink-hated teen asked quietly.

"I don't know...but I think we should find out." Jimmy said soundly. Timmy nodded, and at the same time they walked through the portal and into the new, spooky world.

Timmy shivered and rubbed his arms as they looked around. There was something cold in the very feel of the world and he immediately felt like they were unwanted.

Jimmy had put it so they would come out near a place where the signal was strongest and they had ended up in a small ally looking out to a col-de-sac. The gateway was disguised as a door to the side of a house, so no one would notice.

The two teens walked into the middle of the grey, dull looking co-de-sac and immediately one building caught their attention. It, if possible, looked creepier then all the houses around it. It was green and the windows looked like they had been designed by a five year old, which made it stand out all the more.

However, the windows where bored up, and inside it looked dark, even for this world.

Jimmy looked at Timmy. "Well, that's where the signal was the strongest. So...do you wanna go inside?"

Timmy raised an eyebrow at his genius friend. "Dude? If we go in there we'll probably never come back out."

Jimmy shook his head and smiled weakly. "We've got your robots to help us if anything goes wrong."

The pink-hated teen nodded slowly. He knew he should go in; the portal had an uncanny knack of leading them to places where they found people their age in who also seemed to lead lives filled with adventures and stuff.

However, this house was becoming spookier by the second. Timmy practically jumped out his skin when he spotted the garden gnomes.

Jimmy was far more logical then Timmy, and quickly spotted that these things had once been guardians of the house. He spotted the lasers resting in their dead eyes and the green paint pealing from their metallic bodies.

Inside a part of him was glad, this meant that whoever lived here was probably very scientific and clever, someone to talk technology with at the party.

They got to the miss-sharpen door and knocked a few times. The sound echoed thought the house, making it seem much more vast inside then it looked. After waiting for a few minutes with no answer, the teens looked through the windows.

The house was almost pitching black inside, but they could make out the remains of a dirty couch, a widescreen TV and a general mess everywhere.

"Dude...I really don't like this..." Timmy said.

Jimmy stopped looking through the window, "Well...maybe you could get us in."

Timmy looked to Jimmy, then to the window, then back to Jimmy, "You're not being serious are you? That place is OBVIOUSLY a trap! We'll walk in and get ripped apart!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, we've faced down loads of threats like gigantic monsters, super powered daemons and that villain we made, what was his name, Shirley?" Jimmy waved his hands in front of him, like he was brushing away the fact he had gotten off topic, "Anyways, we've faced all sorts and you're now afraid to go into a house?"

Timmy crossed his arms, "No, of course not." He pointed up, "I wish the door was open!"

His watch seemed to sparkle and suddenly the door swung open. What little light that shone in this world seeped into the darkness of the house, crawling forward; illuminating enough space to show the two boys that there was another room on the far end of the house, a kitchen it seemed.

Timmy crossed his arms again and smirked, "Well, it was your idea to go in, so you can go in first."

Jimmy glared for a second at his friend, and then looked worryingly into the house. However, he was not one to back down often, so he slowly walked into the gloom.

The pink-hated teen followed behind him, both of them looking at everything around them in interest, and just to make sure that nothing was about to jump out at them.

They made their way past the dust covered couch and into the kitchen, which stank of rotting food and dirt. Both teens coughed and held their noses at the stench.

Timmy elbowed his companion. "Come on, there's nothing here, lets go."

Jimmy was about to agree when something caught his eye. A part of the floor, where a small bin was, seemed to be sunk into the ground slightly. Jimmy walked over it with the intention of simply taking a better look. But the moment his foot touched the edge of the strange dip, the floor fell beneath him.

He yelled and jumped back in surprise, and behind him Timmy did the same. The floor had given way to what seemed like a long tube leading deep into the ground.

Timmy came up beside him, "Whoa...that's deep."

Jimmy could have smacked Timmy for that. "Deep? I coulda fallen down that thing!"

"Oh yea, then I wouldn't have to put up with your annoying smartness." Timmy answered back with a sly smile.

Jimmy blinked and sighed. "Well, we should go down, I bet that whatever lives here, lives down there."

Timmy nodded and looked at his watch. "I wish we had a lift to go down there!"

The watch sparkled and suddenly a small humming noise could be heard. A dull silver disk rose out of the dark until it stopped at the top of the tunnel, allowing Timmy and Jimmy to step on. The moment they did the lift began falling at an even pace. Timmy was nervous about where this could be leading, but Jimmy was rather occupied with the technology of the lift.

"Can you believe this?" The genius exclaimed excitedly, "This lift works by a tiny anti-gravity device! And I bet it's connected to whatever computer runs this place. Amazing! I've done anti-gravity but never with such tiny machinery."

Timmy narrowed his eyes at the boy, "You're a total nerd, you know that?"

Jimmy nodded, "Yea, but I don't care because whoever lives here is obviously a genius."

Timmy rolled his eyes. Jimmy kept admiring the technology around him and spouting techno-babble that Timmy didn't understand until the lift finally stopped.

The pair stepped out into a huge room, far bigger then the ones upstairs. It consisted of a mass of wires and cables that made up the roof and walls, all of the leading into a huge screen with a small platform in the middle and a walkway which Timmy and Jimmy where standing on. The place smelled of a laboratory, that smell of metal and machinery and mixed unknown chemicals. It was also surprisingly warm, and was lit from some, thankfully still working, lights that came out of the cables on the roof.

Jimmy's eyes widened in awe as he looked around, "This place is amazing...I bet it runs even further down...maybe for several miles."

Timmy didn't care, instead poked Jimmy on the arm. Jimmy spun to glair at him, but Timmy just pointed towards the platform in the middle. Jimmy turned and then his eyes also widened.

Sitting, quite lifelessly against a console on the platform, was a small robot. It was a metallic grey and it had wide, deactivated eyes. The head seemed to be bigger then its body and its legs didn't seem to in any way connected to its body. However, it was not the fact that there was a robot which had Timmy and Jimmy speechless; it was the fact that it was covered in dried blood.

Dark stains covered its head and body and there was a large dent in its head. The pair slowly approached it, like one would approach an unexploded bomb, until they where standing over it.

Jimmy knelt down looking at the robot intensely until he said, "Ok...it's deactivated."

Timmy had to resist the urge to kick the teen in the ass. "Of course it's deactivated, any idiot can see that!"

Jimmy ignored Timmy's outburst. "It looks like something hit it pretty hard, which is why it's deactivated. Maybe you could get it working again?"

"What?" Timmy took a step back, "Why? This thing could be the reason why everything's dead. I mean look at it! It's covered in...blood." The boy almost whispered the last word.

Jimmy stood up. "I dunno...by the looks of it something attacked it, not like it attacked something. See the way the...erm...stains were made?"

Timmy nodded, the boy was much smarter then he was, even though he hated to admit it, and so was probably right. That or he'd watched CSI too many times. "Alright, but if we get ripped apart I'm haunting your mom." Jimmy almost smiled, but the scene was too creepy for it.

Timmy looked at his watch, "I wish that robot was working again."

The watch sparkled, as did the robot for a second. The, suddenly, the robot emitted a horrible electronic scream. The two teens jumped back in fear as the robot convulsed and its eyes glowed several different colours before it finally stopped and ended up as a greenish cyan colour.

It covered its eyes with its arms and tried to curl up closer to the console. "Please big head boy! Don't hurt me! I's sorry, I's sorry!"

Jimmy and Timmy looked at each other in surprise. After gathering himself Jimmy knelt down to its level. "Erm...hello?"

"NOO!" The robot jumped up and dived behind the console. "PLEASE STOP! STOP HURTING MASTER!"

Jimmy edged closer. "Hey, its ok little robot, where not your enemies, we're your friends." Timmy stayed where he was in case the robot decided to do something violent towards them, he didn't want to get hit first.

The robots wide cyan eyes peeped around the back of the console. "Friends? Where's Master? Where's Dibby?"

Jimmy braved a small smile. "We don't know who they are; we're hoping you could help us. What's your name?"

The robot hopped over the console and quickly walked up to Jimmy, looking at him in the eyes. "I'm Gir! What's your name?"

Jimmy was slightly amazed at how quickly the robot had dropped its fear. "Erm, I'm Jimmy and this is Timmy," the boy pointed at the weirded out pink-hated teen, "Can you tell us what happened here?"

Gir pointed at Timmy with a crazed grin, "Your hat is silly! And you got big teeth!"

Timmy's fists clenched, "What?!"

Jimmy shook his head at the other teen, silently telling him to just go along with it. Jimmy looked back down at the robot. "Yes, yes he does have a silly pink hat, but what happened here? Where's your Master?"

Gir looked at Jimmy, that same crazed smile still on the robots face. Jimmy wondered what type of metal this robot was made out of that allowed it to smile like that.

"You got a big forehead! LOOK IT!" Gir poked Jimmy's head and the boy straighten up in anger.

Timmy grinned, "Yea Jimmy, you've got a big head."

Gir's eyes suddenly widened and the smile fell from his face. "Big head..." Tears began to well up and he collapsed onto the floor, curling up and shaking in fear.

Both Jimmy and Timmy where weirded out by this. Jimmy knelt down again. "Gir? Gir, who's the big headed boy?"

Gir sniffed back, despite him not having a nose. "Dib big head boy, he was Master's friend and they play fighted all da time."

Timmy leaned down, putting his hands on his knees. "What was your Masters name?"

Gir blinked at him. "Master Zim." Suddenly his eyes turned red and he jumped up in pride. "Elite Master Invader Zim, mission: To conquer planet Earth and bring it into the rule of the mighty irken Empire."

Jimmy and Timmy where rather shocked, this was something they hadn't seen coming from the small robot.

Gir's eyes turned back to cyan and he slumped back into his sadness. "Dib play with master too hard...he broke master. Master was leaking everywhere, Dibby was screaming and it was bad and scary and, and..." The robot whimpered and shivered more.

Gir looked at the two boys, "Big head says he made Gazzy into two people and his daddy not talk anymore. Dibby was laughing but it wasn't funny. Then he hits me on the head like this BANG!" And the robot punched himself hard on the head. The force of his own punched knocked Gir onto the floor, where he sat showing an unnaturally human sadness.

While Jimmy was disturbed at this news, he was quietly marvelling the technology that had built this robot. It was years, maybe even centuries ahead of what he was doing.

Timmy saw the look in Jimmy's eye and he grabbed the taller boy's arm. He pulled him close and harshly whispered, "Dude, something really fucked up's happened here, so don't start getting any ideas of wandering around this place stealing computers."

Jimmy pulled away, "I wouldn't dream of it, and I agree, something has gone wrong here. We need to find out what."

Timmy looked to Gir then back to his friend, "Well...you're the genius, what'd you think we should do?"

Jimmy looked down slightly; taking his eyes away from Timmy as he thought, then he looked back, frowning. "Well, it seems that Gir's Master, Zim, is dead...killed by this Dib guy, whoever he is. So I think we should find Dib."

Timmy looked like he'd just found his dad wearing woman's clothes. "Are you insane? The guy KILLED people and you want to find him?"

The taller boy looked to Timmy sternly, "Look, I don't like it either, but he's the only one who seems to have survived this thing, so he's the only real lead we have to finding out what happened."

Timmy scowled, and then sighed. "Alright...but for the record, you now owe me one."

Jimmy smirked, "I'll just take it from the list of all the ones you owe me."

Jimmy then ignored Timmy's glairing and walked over to Gir, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Gir? Where is, erm, Dibby now?"

Gir looked up with tear filled eyes, "I don't know," The robot replied drawing out the last word. The two boys looked disappointed, but Gir, from seemingly no-where, pulled out a small piggy toy.

He grinned, "Piggy knows! Ask piggy!"

Timmy wasn't sure whether to laugh or back away slowly, and Jimmy looked at the thing like it was carrying the Ebola virus. After a moment of silence Timmy quietly said, "Well...I think you should ask it then..."

"Erm...Piggy, where is Dibby?" The genius asked the toy feeling profoundly creped out.

Gir put the piggy to the side of his head, and despite having no ear he looked like he was listening to the pig. He nodded several times then proudly announced,

"Piggy says Dibby is in the crazy house for boys."

Jimmy stood up and took a step back. "Ok, well, thanks, erm, Piggy for helping. And thank you, Gir."

Timmy took his friend by the shoulders and began to slowly drag him back away from the insane robot. He looked around his friend and smiled in faux thanks,

"Yea, so, we'll be going now, bye Gir!"

Gir waved at them hyperactively as they moved into the lift. "Bye big tooth and big forehead boy!"

---

It didn't take them long for them to find the asylum; after all, they could hardly miss it. The place was huge, towering over the houses around it and cutting into the sky like some half-grown skyscraper. It was a diluted white colour and dull, but it still contrasted with the buildings around it, which where dirty brown or a gun-metal grey. It was more like a prison then an asylum. There were cameras everywhere, security gates, huge concrete walls with barbed wire fencing on the top.

Timmy had wished the pair of them up some passes. They had said Dib at the reception and had got an odd laugh from the woman who was behind the desk.

Jimmy had asked what was so funny. The nurse had told them that no-one ever visited Dib, ever. The kid had flipped out one day and wiped out his family and most of his school before they caught him. It'd been big news and everything, rally groups going on about violent video games and stuff like that. However, no one had ever visited Dib to ask his opinion.

This made the two of them even more nervous as they walked unguarded, down the white, yet dark corridors of the asylum. The place smelled clean, but there was an uneasiness in the air. It felt like there was something watching them from the shadows, which seemed to loom a bit to big on the walls and collected in between the long and exposed fluorescent lights that seemed to hang uneasily from the ceiling, like at any moment one of them would snap off and fall onto the boy's heads.

"Timmy." Jimmy stated as they came closer to the door they had been told Dib resided in.

"Yea Jimmy," Timmy answered free of any sarcasm, insult or even any feeling apart from fear.

The stopped outside the door, a black plaque at eye level with big capitalised white letters read 'Patient: Dib'.

"Remind me to never, ever come to this dimension ever again." Jimmy said quietly without even looking at his friend.

Timmy nodded. "Dude, I totally agree."

Timmy took out his pass from his pocket. The door had an electric swipe that needed to be swiped with a key-card of the appropriate level in order to open. Something Jimmy had already voiced his admiration at. This world seemed to be big on using technology. Timmy gulped and ran his key-card through the system.

It took a second to identify the card, then the small red light that blinked quietly on the side of the device turned green, and a loud click could be heard from the door. Timmy put his hand on the door knob, and, with his body tensing in fear, he opened the door.

The door opened to a room that was almost totally dark, apart from one small light that was also uncovered. The walls where white and padded, there was a cot-like bed on one side of the room and above where a group of pictures on rough yellow-ish paper. Brilliantly draw in black chalk, but disturbing in content and image.

The occupant must have been sitting in the shadowed part of the room, as when Timmy opened the door the light from the hall shone through and landed on him, reflecting of his round glasses so they couldn't see his eyes properly. The boy was very thin and tall, maybe an inch taller then Jimmy. His skin was pale and he had a head of jet black hair that rose up and back in a long scythe-like shape. He was wearing a simple t-shirt that looked to be the same colour as the buildings walls and a pair of matching medical pants. He had no socks or shoes on and sat cross-legged at a large piece of paper that he was drawing on.

Jimmy and Timmy stepped silently into the room and Dib didn't even look up from his work. Timmy noticed something and elbowed Jimmy before pointing it out to him. Around Dibs wrists and ankles where thin white collars with a small metal square on each them. Shock bracelets in case he tried to attack them. While this guarantied their safety, an air of uneasy fear collected around the two boys.

There was a moment of quiet where only the sound of chalk scratching the rough paper, until, eventually, Jimmy nervously said, "Erm, hi-"

"Shut the door." Dib commanded harshly without stopping his work or looking at them. Both the teens jumped, and Timmy quietly shut the door, which clanked metallically like the tolling of a funeral bell.

All outside noise was instantly shut off. The boys where alone with the killer sitting in front of them. Both of the sane teens backed up towards the door as a deathly silence once again descended down on the white room.

Dib spoke, but still did not look at them or stop his drawing. "You were letting a draft in. This room gets so cold at night...I like to keep all the heat I can."

Timmy and Jimmy both nodded in unison, too scared to say anything. Suddenly, Dib stopped drawing.

He slowly lifted his head up to look at them, the light flashing across his glasses until it had gone and the two boys could see the dark amber pupils. A smile slowly began to grow across his face, scaring the boys even more.

"You're not from this place are you?" Dib asked, never letting his eyes of the two.

Timmy spoke first, "Erm, no, we're from, erm, out of town."

Dib's face suddenly twisted into an evil snarl. "Don't lie to me!" He spat out, once again causing the boys to jump.

The snarl shrank, but remained in his eyes. "You're not from out of town, or any town on this earth. You're not even from this universe are you? No..." Dib's eyes narrowed and the smile appeared again. "You're from somewhere else...another dimension."

Jimmy nodded. "Yes, how did you know?"

Dib chuckled slyly. "The demons told me...the ones in the pictures, the ones in my head. They know...they can tell."

Timmy gulped, "So its true...you are insane. You did kill all those people..."

Dib looked down, trying to hide his smile. "Yes, you heard about that then? Well, why would you visit me otherwise?"

Jimmy bravely took a step forward. "Why? Why did you do that?"

Dib didn't look up. "Because my dimension collided with another one, and this one got...infected…I got infected."

Both Jimmy and Timmy where surprised. Jimmy's eyes narrowed slightly. "You...you know about the dimension signals don't you...how long have you known?"

Dib looked up at Jimmy. "Since I was ten."

Jimmy was surprised and, without thinking, he blurted out, "You must be a genius like me to build a machine capable of detecting the signals."

Dib smiled creepily. "Well, my dad was the world's most famous scientist, so it was mostly his technology, but I figured out how to use it pretty quickly. I first crossed into my own mind; I should have known then that I was insane already." He chuckled darkly and Jimmy put one foot back. Dib continued regardless. "I didn't use it for a while after that, but one day I decided to give it another try in my attempts to find something to destroy Zim."

Both teens shivered in fear. The hate that Dib had said that name with was spine chilling.

Timmy quietly said. "We went to his house...we talked with his robot Gir."

A flash of surprise crossed Dibs face. "You got Gir working?" His eyes narrowed, "I suppose I could forgive that...he didn't deserve to be destroyed. The stupid thing never wanted to hurt anyone...unlike everyone else."

An evil darkness was creeping into Dibs eyes. "They all hated me you see, all of them. My sister, my farther, teachers and students at my high school...everybody."

"Why?" Timmy asked.

Dib looked down at his picture again. "Because I could see the truth. I could see Zim for what he really was, an alien."

Jimmy's eyes widened. "Of course...the technology, the base, no wonder it was so advanced, it wasn't even human technology." Jimmy smacked his forehead. "I should've guessed it outright."

Dib looked at Jimmy with some slight surprise. "You really aren't from this dimension if you actually believe me." He smiled darkly. "I tried to tell them all, Zim was trying to destroy earth and only I could stop him. I tried to tell everyone but everyone ignored me...called me crazy." His smile twitched wider. "How ironic that they turned out to be right after all."

Jimmy's eyes narrowed, "But how did your dimension collide with another one? I mean, did this Zim guy do it by accident?" He paused and then bravely added. "Did you?"

Dibs smiled grew into a cold, malicious grin. "Not by accident no...but on purpose."

The room suddenly got colder.

"What?" Timmy said with his eyes growing wider. "Why would you do that? That's insane!"

Dib laughed, chilling the boys to the bone. He stopped, smiled and looked at them. "Well, it's a good thing I'm in here then, eh?" He laughed again before slowly stopping and explaining. "You see, I was desperate...and angry. I was tired of being ignored and I knew that only something drastic would work. I needed to sacrifice myself to save my earth. So I searched the dimensions, looking for something, anything, which would help me do that. Then I came upon this one place..."

The smile dropped slightly. "It was just like my own home, almost to a letter. The only difference was the technology. I also found something...something that would help me win my war on Zim. In this dimension, I found that one could kill another person and get away with it, as long as one served a certain being..."

Jimmy had now taken his step back. Dib noticed this and closed his eyes while smiling a bit wider again. "I realised that I didn't have to bring something from that dimension into mine, I could literally smash the dimension into mine. The signals where so similar that it only took a year to fuse completely."

Jimmy's eyes bugged, "A year?"

Dib opened his eyes again. "Like I said, my dads a very famous scientist, and I'm not an idiot, unlike everyone else in this world. I had both the knowledge and the tech to do it, so I did. However, there where some...unseen results."

"Like what?" Timmy asked.

Dib finally stopped smiling and he looked down again. "I knew that I would have to sacrifice something...I hoped it would only be my life...but instead, it was my freedom, my sanity."

Timmy and Jimmy glanced to each other then back to Dib as he continued. "I knew my sanity would go, well, it was already going, I just knew that this would break it in a way I hadn't hoped it would. I never wanted to murder so many people...I only wanted to destroy my enemy. I had hoped that I could use the demons to gain the power to kill Zim and then kill myself before I became their slave. But they found out somehow what I was planning and they betrayed me. They drove me to murder everyone I knew, even my own family, then as a final punishment they doomed me to a life in this padded cell. I had hoped I could hold them off being from a different dimension to them, but I underestimated their strength...or maybe the dimension signals fused to readily...I'm still not sure."

Jimmy and Timmy could only nod silently.

Dib looked up and the two teens where shocked to see tears in the boys eyes. "I'm so alone now, at least before I had a family...people who knew...my dad never believed me but at least he listened and Gaz was a bitch, but at least she knew I wasn't lying about Zim. Now...now I can't even tell if you two are real or just more hallucinations. I'm trapped in this room forever. Surrounded by voices, demons...my victims screaming at me in the night, their faces looking at me from windows and mirrors..." He sniffed. "It never stops..."

The two sane boys where shocked, they hadn't expected this; they hadn't expected any of this when they came here. This world was beyond their repair and they both knew it. Jimmy couldn't separate the dimensions as it would rip them both to shreds and Timmy couldn't wish Dib's sanity back as he'd committed serious crimes, murders, and he couldn't undo that.

They had no choice but to leave.

Dib looked down, then back up to them. He still had tears on the bottom of his eyes, but they had a new strength to them. "But I did save the earth, I completed my goal. Everyone's safe now because of me." He gave a short laugh. "And still, no one believes me, no one thanks me..."

Timmy and Jimmy couldn't look at him, they felt a strange mixture of fear, pity and regret that they couldn't help. Dib smiled and began drawing his picture again. "I think you should go now...the voices are asking about you. You should go before they try and get into your mind, then you'll end up taking them back to your world with you."

Timmy nodded sadly and opened the door, however, as they where walking out Jimmy turned to Dib. "I'm...sorry about what happened to you, Dib."

Dib didn't stop drawing or look up. "That's ok; I'm figuring a way out of here anyway. I think if I can escape from this dimension, then I may be able to escape the demons."

Dib looked up with a smile and a look in his eye that chilled Jimmy to the very depths of his heart. "I'll be seeing you."

--------------------

LIKE THAT? EH!? EH!? EH!?

Done when I should be writing CTHM chapter 6. Sorry bout that to people who read CTHM, I'll get onto it ASAP…as well as work on ABKOE.

What's ABKOE? You'll know soon enough…

And what's with all the acronyms?

Reviews would please me and power my review-powered battle suit of doom.


End file.
